


An unexpected Christmas

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Hermione finds herself alone and lonely at Christmas. A chance encounter with Draco Malfoy brightens the festivities.Written for 2019 Smutty Claus <3
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	An unexpected Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/gifts).



> I popped my Smutty Claus cherry with this fic. Sadly, it appears, it was the first and only time for me. This happens to be the last time that particular fest would happen (or so I read, anyway!) 
> 
> I do hope you will all enjoy this little Dramione :) 
> 
> It was written for the lovely Elena78, who asked to keep it on the vanilla side of life while making the smut worth it.

Hermione pulled her hat further over her ears and snuggled deeper into her scarf. The gust of wind was cutting through her, swirling the heavily falling snow into her face and it was beginning to annoy her. She pressed her lips into a tight line and scrunched her eyes closed when yet another witch accidentally bumped into her, jostling her against the lamppost she was next to. 

She sighed, wondering why she’d even come to Hogsmeade in the first place. She should’ve known that it would be busy. It always was on Christmas Eve. Last-minute presents bought, sweets and treats collected, friends met to cheerfully toast the season. Bah humbug to it all.

So far, she’d aimlessly visited Dervish & Bangs, Tomes & Scrolls, and even meandered through Gladrags. Honeydukes really called for her, though the sheer amount of patrons in that shop put her off entirely. Maybe she should go to Scrivenshaft’s and treat herself to a nice, new quill. It didn’t look  _ too _ crowded in there. 

Hermione entered the small shop, the bell tingling overhead, and lightly stomped her feet on the welcome mat in order to not drag too much snowy sludge onto the floorboards. She shivered slightly in the warmth of the place after the chill outside and took a deep breath. There was something about the atmosphere of Scrivenshaft’s, the smell of inks and parchments that made her feel content. 

She knew which quill she’d buy - always the same one, perfectly weighted and balanced silver nib with an eagle feather - though she found herself reluctant to simply make the transaction and go. Because that would yet again bring her back to why she was in Hogsmeade in the first place. 

There was nowhere to go. Yes, of course, she had a home to go to, but there was nobody there, expecting her. For the first time in her living memory, she was alone. Utterly, completely and totally alone. And lonely. Maybe she should have taken up the Weasleys on their offer after all, though she didn’t feel right visiting Fleur’s family with the rest of them when she would be the only one there without a partner and not actually related in some way. 

She had thought she might spend the holiday with her parents, though they had made plans already, visiting friends in Australia for the whole of December. She didn’t mind, not really, at least while she was working. She’d kept herself busy. Now though, she realised how few friends she had. At least those she wanted to spend Christmas with.

Absentmindedly, she picked up and tested a few quills at random, doodling little circles and swirls onto the provided parchments. When she got to a cinnamon-scented ink in burnt orange colour, she used the test quill to trace a Christmas tree and a heavy sigh escaped her. Maybe she wouldn’t even bother putting up her decorations. 

“That’s a loaded sigh, Granger,” a familiar voice drawled from beside her. She put the quill down and turned to see Draco Malfoy next to her, nonchalantly leaning against the display case, his hands in his coat pockets. Hermione was feeling so melancholy by now, she didn’t even have it in her to try to wipe the stupid smirk off his face.

She looked at him and shrugged. “Astute observation, Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin,” she said and turned away to go get the one thing she was going to buy. 

“You’re in a cheerful mood.” He was beside her again, sarcasm almost dripping off him. She sighed again and faced him tiredly. Her eyes roamed over his face, taking in his slightly red cheeks and icy-grey eyes. There were snowflakes in his hair and on his black coat, melting away, indicating he’d only just come in. 

“It’s not a good day for me to be harassed by you. Please leave,” she answered at length. 

Hermione left him standing there and went to purchase a new version of her favourite quill, adding a couple of inks to it and taking the small bag into her hands. Before leaving the shop, she stopped just inside the door to pull her gloves back on. 

As she reached for the door, she found it being opened for her by Malfoy. “After you,” he said with a small grin. 

“Have you nobody else to annoy?” she mumbled, though she couldn’t help the corner of her mouth turning up at the small gentlemanly gesture. 

“I’m afraid not. You’re my only available victim currently.” He fell into step with her, slowly walking down the street, past Gladrags and the post office. 

“I’m sure your parents would love a visit,” she said, smiling at a small child jumping up and down as she received a cone of hot candied almonds from a street vendor. 

“My parents are out of the country.” Hermione turned her head, blinking against the falling snow and wondering at his dull tone. “They’ll be back after New Year’s.” He ducked his head and pulled his collar up higher. 

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to be alone at Christmas.” They swerved to the other side of the road to walk around the small group of carollers and their audience. 

“Sounds like you speak from experience, Granger.” Malfoy smiled at her, though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“My parents are also out of the country.” She shrugged, looking straight ahead. “So are my friends.” Hermione stopped and turned her head up. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, catching snowflakes on it before chuckling. It was all she could do to stop herself from drowning in how lonely the next few days would be.

“Come for a drink with me, Granger.” Hermione’s eyes snapped open. 

“What?” She stared at him as if he had three heads. Did Draco Malfoy just ask her out for a drink?

“Let’s go for a hot butterbeer. My treat.” He held out his arm and smirked. “I don’t bite, you know.” 

It only took Hermione three seconds to take his arm and agree. After all, what was the alternative? Sitting at home, alone, wallowing? 

An hour and two hot butterbeers later, had the two of them laughing together over silly things that happened during their Hogwarts years - those years before their O.W.L.s: before Death came too close to home and before everything changed. 

Hermione was still chuckling into her tankard when he said, “So, what are your plans for Christmas? All alone with that beast of a cat?”

She smiled wistfully. “No, Crookshanks hasn’t returned since he fled the Burrow during the summer after Sixth Year.” She had to blink to stop herself from welling up to the point of overflowing. “But yeah, I’m gonna have myself a merry little Christmas date with a few books.” She tried to discreetly dab at her eye, blinking harder and huffing a breath. “Sorry, I’m being silly. It’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

“Still sucks. You know, you’re allowed to say you don’t like it. I don’t like it either.” He pressed his lips into a tight line before adding, “We’re a pathetic pair, we are.”

Hermione nodded. “That we are. Thank you though, for the drinks. I had fun. Strange as that may seem.” She slowly shook her head, marvelling at the fact that she’d spent time with Malfoy - Draco - and they hadn’t snarked at each other once; they actually had laughed  _ with  _ each other. 

She finished the last of her drink and got up to put on her coat, hat and scarf. He got up and mirrored her, then left the Three Broomsticks together. It was only four in the afternoon, yet it was fully dark outside now, the street lit merrily between oil street lamps, shop windows, and lanterns carried by carol singers. The wind and the snow were picking up, too. Hermione shivered.

“I meant that, Draco.” She smiled, still finding it odd to call him by his first name. She held her hand out to him. “I had a lot of fun. Thanks for the company.”

He stared at her hand, then up into her face, his eyes twinkling with mischief. So different from how she remembered him. “Dismissed, am I?”

“Well, what did you think? Did you want me to take you home with me?” she laughed. 

“On our first date? My, my, aren’t we forward, Hermione.” He smiled as he said it. “But I accept.”

Hermione forgot to breathe for a second. Her eyes went round, fixed on his and several hundred responses formed in her brain, each one chasing the next, telling him that he was out of his mind, that she had been joking. Before any of those made it past her lips though, she found herself agreeing. “Okay.”

Draco’s eyes widened. He’d apparently not expected her to say that either. “Hermione-”

“No. Draco, you’re right. I mean. No, you’re not. But you are.” She laughed, rolling her eyes and pulling a wind-blown strand of her hair away from her mouth. “What I mean to say is that no, this isn’t a date, but yes, I had fun and we’re both alone, so why not spend Christmas together with a new friend?” Hermione was talking faster and faster, not giving herself time to second-guess her impulsive decision. “And I would really like to take you home to mine instead of going to your manor. There’s just too much history there and I want to be able to relax and enjoy the holidays.” 

She clamped her mouth shut, blushing and looked down to her feet. Merlin, she was pathetic. She practically begged Draco to come home with her. A gloved finger under her chin moved her face up and his eyes roamed her face, flitting between her own. 

“Breathe, girl. It’s okay.” He smiled slightly. “I’d be honoured to go to yours.”

“Okay.” The word came out as a whisper, her throat suddenly tight. She cleared it and repeated it clearly.

***

“So, this is my home.” Hermione put her bags down on the floor, took her shoes off and proceeded to unwrap her scarf. She hung her coat and hat on her small coat rack and then took her purchases into the living room. “It’s not much, but it’s mine.”

Draco followed her after he too left his shoes and coat in the hall. “It’s cosy.”

Hermione laughed. “That’s estate agent speak for  _ tiny _ . It’s not  _ that _ small.” At his raised eyebrows, she added, “It’s not a mansion, but it’s a decent size.”

“I meant that it feels comfortable here. Homely.” He smirked. “I could see you curled up with books on the couch, a hot coffee on the side table.” 

Hermione stared at him. “How?” Then she bristled, “Are you a legilimens?” He laughed.

“Sweet Merlin, no. Just a guess. I’m only teasing, woman. I like your flat, but I expected you to have it decorated if I’m being honest.” 

“I would have, normally, but this year…” she shrugged, conveying everything in that small gesture. Draco nodded and watched her put her bags next to the bookshelf. Then, he went with her to her kitchen and watched her heat up Mulled Wine. 

“I love the smell of it. Pity, it isn’t snowing like in Scotland,” Hermione said while pulling two punch glasses from the cupboard. She ladled a portion into one and handed it to him. “There’s Irish Firewhiskey in the cupboard at the end there if you want it stronger. Present from Séamus.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked him. “We could order in from the Indian around the corner?”

“We could.”

“But…?”

“Tilly!” Hermione jumped at the sudden shout and subsequent loud pop as a house-elf appeared in front of them. 

“Master Draco called?” The elf girl looked around the room and zoned in on Hermione. “Oh, Miss Granger, miss! Tilly hears about you!” She beamed at the witch. Hermione couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet you, Tilly.” 

She turned to Draco and before she could say more, he anticipated her tirade. “Tilly is a free elf, Hermione. We pay her, much to her dismay.”

“You do?”

“Yes, Master Draco pays Tilly. Tilly is embarrassed. But Tilly saves it all. Tilly does not need money.”

Draco’s  _ look  _ to her said everything Hermione didn’t want to hear. Then he turned back to his house-elf.

“Tilly, would you be so kind as to serve my dinner here, in Hermione’s house? And for two, please.”

“Yes, Master Draco.” With another  _ pop _ , she was gone again.

“Draco, that’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is. The food would have been prepared anyway, so we might as well enjoy it together. Tilly is an amazing cook, you’ll see.”

***

While they waited for Tilly to return, Hermione took - upon Draco’s urging - her Christmas decorations out of storage. They used magic to decorate her fireplace, windows, and to untangle the fairy lights. Just as Draco handed her the star to top her small artificial tree, Tilly returned and announced that dinner was served in Hermione’s small kitchen.

After a delicious dinner for which Hermione thanked Tilly exuberantly, they relaxed on her couch, drinking wine, and playing Exploding Snap when Draco noticed another board game on her shelf.

“You have the Snitch Snatcher game? Didn’t you tell me earlier that you don’t like Quidditch all that much?” 

“Ron and Harry got it for me. I’ve not ever played it. They do when they’re here. Same with the chess set beneath it.” Draco hummed.

“What’s Twister?” Hermione laughed.

“That is a Muggle game. It’s quite fun with a few people.”

“Not a two-player game?” 

“Well, it’s… very up close and personal.” 

“I’m interested,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows theatrically. Hermione swatted him, rolling her eyes. It took him exactly seven more minutes of badgering her before she pulled Twister out and set it up.

***

“How on Earth am I supposed to put my left foot on red from this position?” 

It was almost adorable how competitive Draco was and Hermione would’ve happily laughed at him if that wouldn’t threaten to topple her over. She was in a crab position with her left hand and foot on yellow, and right hand and foot on blue. It was a tight situation, with him all but on top of her, his left hand on green next to her head, his right foot and hand on blue between her own. His left foot was on the last blue next to her foot. If he moved that to red, he was surely going to fall. 

“It’s called Twister for a reason, Draco. Oh, hey, no! No, don’t!” But it was too late, he’d moved his long leg, just about touching the red with his toes before toppling both of them to the floor in the process as he slid his leg under hers and kicked out her foot. 

Draco made no move to get up off of her. Instead, he grinned like the cat that got the cream. “Hi.”

“Hi. You’re squishing me.”

“Sorry,” he said but didn’t move. “I win.” She tensed under him. 

“How do you figure that one? You fell over, you lost!”

“Not sure about that. I’m on top, after all.” He winked at her. “It’s a nice view from here.” 

“How much have you had to drink, Malfoy?” 

“Not nearly enough,  _ Granger _ .” He came up onto his elbows. “That better?”

“No, I meant for you to get off me.” She carefully pulled her arms up from her sides. Now she wasn’t sure where to put them so they flopped to the side next to her head. It struck her that the position was way too intimate.

“What would you do if I kissed you now?” Draco’s eyes were on hers, intense and a lot darker than she remembered his grey eyes to be. Maybe it was the low lighting. When his eyes flew to her mouth, she held her breath. Maybe she shouldn’t have licked her lips. 

There was a definite challenge in his look when he closed the distance between them in slow motion. He was daring her to shy away, to stop him, to tell him no. All she could do was hold his gaze, transfixed as their shallow breaths mingled and she could feel the ghost of his lips against hers. He stopped, simply breathing her in. She swallowed, and licked her lips again, accidentally brushing against his. Draco’s eyes flashed briefly and then he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers much gentler than she’d expected.

Hermione’s eyes closed and she opened to him before she could think about what was happening. Her hands came up to his hair, his neck, his face, his back. Merlin, the things he did with his tongue while kissing her had her gasping. 

She moaned as he shifted slightly. Her legs were cradling him now and there was no mistaking what the snogging did to him. He moved against her again, and let out a curse when she nipped his lip in response. His kiss changed from languid and indulgent to urgent and frenzied and she would be lying if she said she didn’t bloody love it. 

Hermione pulled his shirt from his trousers and moved her hand under it, over his skin. Draco jumped at the feel of her cold skin on his warm back, shooting a most delicious shock to her core at the movement. Clearly encouraged by her action, he too ventured to the hem of her top, finding it more difficult with the plastic sheet sticking to his hand when he tried to move it up. 

“Bed?” he murmured against her ear, kissing and nipping at it gently. She nodded and shivered when he pushed away from her and stood effortlessly, holding a hand out to her with a playful smirk. Hermione took it and fell into his arms as he pulled her up. “Do I need my wand?” he asked, giving her a pointed look. She shook her head.

“Potion,” she managed before his lips were on hers again and they stumbled through her flat, tearing at each other’s clothes, leaving a laundry trail behind them. 

When they got to her bed, she turned away from him, only in her knickers and bra, and pushed her folded laundry off the other end.

“Gorgeous view,” he whispered, his palm caressing her bum. She grinned, then gasped as he slapped her arse. Unexpected as it was, she could only hold her breath and swallow thickly. He was rubbing her again, then ran his hand up her spine before she could straighten up. Draco braced himself around her, his mouth by her ear.

“You okay?” She nodded. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She shook her head. He straightened up behind her and pulled her up, too. He kissed her lightly. “Tell me if you don’t like something.” Another nod as she couldn’t seem to find her voice. The slap had done something funny to her and not in a bad way. 

With a swipe of his hand, her duvet was pulled away and he pushed her down onto the bed. She shivered at the feeling of the cool sheets against her back but scooted back to give him space to join her. Draco began kissing her again, one hand sneaking behind her back, unclasping her bra. He slowly slid the strap off her shoulder and exposed her right breast, trailing his fingers across her skin. 

His mouth travelled down her jaw, her neck, across her collarbone. He used his teeth to pull her bra off and gently drew her nipple into his mouth as his left hand tweaked the other one. She moaned out loud and arched into him, holding his head to her even as he moved to the other breast. 

Hermione wanted to touch him but could only reach his shoulders as he moved lower, licking, nibbling and kissing his way down her stomach to knickers. He chuckled when she lifted her bum to help him take them off.

“Eager,” he teased.

“Yes,” she breathed, mumbling, “it’s been a while,” when he slid his palm up her body, over her chest and back down to her thigh. Her legs fell open of their own accord and she tilted her pelvis towards him, anticipating his mouth on her. Draco, however, kissed past her centre, down the inside of her thigh, ending at her knee then switched legs and kissed back up inside her other thigh. 

Hermione fisted the sheets in order to not pull his head by his hair to where she wanted him most. He was driving her mad with the sweet, slow torture. It  _ had  _ been a long time and she really just wanted him  _ now _ . Just as she was opening her mouth to tell him so, a moan escaped when he licked through her folds with a broad tongue and no prior warning. She drew her knees up and arched her back not caring that she must look most wanton. 

She felt him part her with his fingers and then kiss, suck and lick right where she needed him to. She gasped loudly, feeling herself climbing to that peak faster than she thought. When he entered her with two fingers and licked in time with his thrusts, she fought to hold back, wanting the feeling to go on forever.

“Draco. I’m… oh god…” She was so close and then he stopped and kissed back up her body and she would have screamed in frustration if he didn’t claim her mouth with his. She could taste herself on him and moaned as their tongues tangled as he positioned himself at her entrance. His mouth moved to her neck and she revelled in the noise he made when he entered her in one quick thrust.

Draco braced himself on his elbows, and she relished the feel of his body sliding against hers as he moved. Her hips met his with every thrust. Hermione didn’t quite recognise her own voice when she all but begged him to go  _ deeper, harder, faster _ . He pushed up onto his hands and pulled one of her legs up, changing the angle, pulling out almost completely with each move. Loud moans escaped her in rhythm with him and she wished she could reach his arse to pull him in closer if that were possible. 

Hermione knew she was close, and he hoped he was, too, when her hand stole its way between them to bring her to completion. Draco slapped it away. He palmed her cheek and pressed his thumb into her mouth, letting her suck it briefly, before deploying it on her clit in quick little circles. 

“Oh, fuck, Draco, oh fuck oh fuckohfuckohfuckohhhhhhhhh…” The waves of her orgasm washed over her. She could feel herself pulsing around him as he dropped his hand to brace himself and picked up speed. He followed her over the edge with a low, drawn-out, guttural moan before her own pleasure had stopped throbbing. It seemed to be going on forever: little twitches, heightened sensation, sensitive nerves. 

She pulled him down onto her and they laid still together for several long minutes while they regained their breath and wits. Draco huffed a small laugh and kissed her shoulder lazily. “That was amazing.” 

Hermione smiled languidly, running one hand up and down his back. “Yeah, it was.”

***

Hermione woke up sometime later, feeling warm and content. Draco was asleep in her bed next to her on his back, one hand on his stomach, one up by his head. It was dark outside the room lit only by the glow of the streetlamp across the way and she could hear rain gently falling against her window. She shivered and pulled the cover higher over herself, thinking she should’ve closed the curtains but unwilling to leave the cocoon that was her bed. 

Absentmindedly, she began sliding her hand over his stomach, his abs, around his resting hand and to his very much awakening nether region. Draco shifted a little, but as far as she could tell he was still asleep. Hermione licked her lips and grinned to herself, wondering if he’d mind being woken up already. She moved lower beneath the covers and licked her lips again before placing a kiss on his growing erection, her tongue darting out to taste him briefly. 

Draco’s breathing changed as she enveloped him, swirling the tip of her tongue around his head before taking him deeper and working her flat tongue against him while pulling away and sucking on him. One of his hands tangled in her hair, signalling that he was awake. She glanced up and locked eyes with him. A gentle push on her head and she took him deeper again while her hand came up to cradle his balls. His breath hitched.

Hermione gripped the base of him and began a rhythm of licking her way down, sucking on her way up, giving the underside of the head an extra swirl. His hips began thrusting shallowly while he held her head in place. The control she had over him was slowly turning and damn if she didn’t like him taking over. 

A tug on her hair and a low command to come up had her crawling on top of him, kissing across his chest in the process. She leaned up to kiss his mouth, then wiggled down, letting him position himself before sitting up and slowly sliding down around him until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Hermione braced herself on his chest as she began moving up and down on him and ending in a slow circle on ever down motion. His hands went to her hips, up her sides, to her breasts, where his fingers pinched her nipples then rubbed over them with palms, cupping and massaging. She watched him wet his thumb before he reached down to rub over her clit with it. She moaned as her eyes fell shut. 

She changed the angle by sitting up straight and arching her back, her arms by her side and enjoying the feel of him inside her and his hands on her. His thumb circling her, his other hand wandered up to pinch her nipple again and her orgasm took her by surprise when he pinched her clit lightly.

Hermione came with a shuddered cry, clamping down on him and pulled her close and flipped them over so he was on top, sliding out of her. “Turn over.” A firm command that sent shivers down her spine. She did what he’d demanded, staying on her hands and knees and he was back thrusting inside her before she had regained her senses. His hands held her hips as he thrust fast and hard into her, his hips slapping loudly against her backside. Each thrust hit a spot inside of her at that angle, that made her feel like she was riding one long wave of climax after climax. 

Their combined moans echoed around her bedroom. Draco’s fingers gripped her tightly as his pace became erratic before he, too, came. They collapsed to the bed, still joined. His arms came around her middle and pulled her close. Hermione moved her hair out of his face with a smile as felt him kiss her shoulder. 

“I could stay here all day,” he murmured into her ear. She could hear his grin and turned her head to kiss his mouth. 

“Then stay,” she mumbled against his lips. He chuckled.

“I will. Happy Christmas, Hermione.” She smiled at him, unable to keep her face from doing so.

“Happy Christmas, Draco.” 


End file.
